


A Grim Reaper and a Trickster Walk Into a Bar [NEW]

by fisticuffs_bee



Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Conductor Sakuraba Neku, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisticuffs_bee/pseuds/fisticuffs_bee
Summary: the p5/twewy crossover that's been plaguing my brain for a very long time, now being rewritten at a location near you!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	A Grim Reaper and a Trickster Walk Into a Bar [NEW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s UP ive been GONE for like a year or something i know that’s not correct but it sure feels like it anyway i have an apartment with my qpp now so that’s neat  
> school starts soon and im h  
> and im 19 now, a fact i will continually forget for a long time so uh. happy bappy (aug 21) to me i guess  
> also im totally way late but hOW WE FEELIN ABOUT TWEWYANI, HUH

Neku wasn’t one to blindly trust what he was told unless a reliable source was provided. Typically, in school environments, that wouldn’t mean anything. People go to schools to learn, and usually the information is correct (sometimes skewed, but that’s a different issue entirely). 

However, in the case of a transfer student arriving in just two weeks, that fact became much more relevant.

“I heard he killed someone by stabbing them with a knife over and over again-”

“Didn’t he beat the shit out of other students-”

“He’s part of some gang, I think he’s actually the leader-”

As time had passed, the rumors grew and took on various additions, getting even more outlandish than the last and garnering even more fear among the students who followed along with them.

And quite frankly, Neku was sick of it.

The day before, some other second-year students had asked him about the situation, since he was in the class with the only open spot: 2-D.

Was his response rude? Yes. 

Did he regret what he said? No.

Was the one’s leaving comment about how he hadn’t changed at all since junior high hurtful? Maybe a little, but he probably deserved that one.

That aside, Neku would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least  _ interested _ in meeting the new student. Part of it was probably Eri’s determination to make a new friend rubbing off on him, but there was definitely a part of him that wanted to give the guy a chance - especially since nearly everyone else had decided to not do that.

He tried to wait patiently when he got to the classroom, but found himself unexpectedly anxious as the minutes passed. By the time Kawakami-sensei came in, he could safely declare he was nervous.

But that apparently was all for nothing, as there wasn’t any student trailing behind her.

Neku had a feeling that the transfer student would be a bit more troublesome than he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW i know it’s so much shorter than what i usually churn out but UGH i just needed to get this one over with because i have been fighting with it for a LONG time  
> also i dont like how the teachers arent referred to as "-sensei" so im fixing that.


End file.
